


Of Cannibalism

by Firuflies, Llewcie



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: #JustFuckMeUp, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Discussion of Cannibalism, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Good BDSM Etiquette, Hannibal Extended Universe, JustFuckMeUp, Knifeplay, M/M, Top!Adam, bottom!Nigel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firuflies/pseuds/Firuflies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llewcie/pseuds/Llewcie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nigel mentions that Adam can eat him, he is hoping for a blow job.</p><p>Betaed by the lovely Thymogenic and Firuflies' friend!  Thank you!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Cannibalism

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the very first Hannibal Cre-Ate-Ive #JustFuckMeUp Kink fest!!

It begins on a Sunday, one of those slow mornings Adam had to grow used to, with Nigel wrapped warm and delightful around him. Adam’s stomach makes a growling sound under Nigel’s arm. 

"Nigel,” he prods, wriggling his hips to urge his lover to wakefulness. “I'm hungry. And I can’t eat unless you let me up out of bed."

Nigel's reply comes with a smile that's all fangs and makes him looks a bit younger. "You can eat me if you want."

Adam considers the suggestion for a second and then shakes his head against Nigel’s shoulder, peering at Nigel with a worried frown. "Why would I want to eat you? Eating human meat can cause diseases, and I don't want to cut anything from you..."

Nigel’s grin stretches wider. "I was actually suggesting a blowjob, Adam". 

“Oh.” He pauses, contemplating. “But the amount of ejaculate that a person issues with orgasm is less than a teaspoon. So that’s actually not very filling.” He grins. “I would still be hungry.”

“I’ll cook you eggs and bacon after, darling.” Nigel waggles his eyebrows mischievously, and Adam laughs like a bell.

\---------

"Did you know it's actually not illegal?" 

"What?" Nigel is accustomed to Adam’s habit of picking conversations up in the middle of a thought. His brain is a clever thing and Nigel never gets tired of the way his thoughts dart and maneuver over dozens of separate tangents, coming up with entirely surprising topics of conversation. 

"Cannibalism."

If Nigel were not used to his fucking sacred breakfast time being disturbed by the most unusual comments, this would probably had been the time he have finally choked on his cereal. He stares at Adam instead, waiting for a reason behind his sudden revelation. It’s been a few days since their discussion in bed on that lazy Sunday morning, and Nigel had all but forgotten it. He fucking remembers now.

Adam has that faraway expression he gets when he is compiling facts in his beautiful head. “It's illegal to kill a person and eat them. Or cut a limb from them and eat it. But one could theoretically eat human meat if someone volunteered. Or sold it. Do you think people sell their meat?” He stirred his cereal thoughtfully, oblivious to the combined expression of wide-eyed disbelief and admiration on Nigel’s face. “Technically the part that is illegal is the killing and the hurting. If the meat were taken by consent, then eating it would be completely legal.” 

Nigel stares across the table, his eggs growing cold as his eyes lose focus. “Is this…” He swallows. “Is this something I need to source, Adam?”

Adam glances up from his spoon. “What? No, Nigel.” He laughs, and Nigel relaxes a bit, letting go of his contemplation of really fucking large favors that a few properly-connected people might be convinced to let him cash in. He nods, relieved, and eyes his cigarettes. Adam adds,“I believe consent would be important.”

Nigel nods, his eyebrows as high as they would go. “Yeah, that might be an issue, darling.”  
\----------  
Nigel doesn't tend to spend more than necessary away from the house, but they live in New York and it's going to happen. The train is going to break down, someone is going to fall onto the tracks and for fuck’s sake he would burn this city if Adam wasn't in it. This Tuesday evening is one of those days, and he is not particularly worried, but he is also not very sure about what he is going to find when he gets home, considering the recent events in the land of Adam’s Endless Curiosity.

He surely doesn't expect to find Adam perched on the edge of the sofa watching Silence of the Lambs. Fucking Anthony Hopkins performing a rhinoplasty with his teeth. It's a good movie, nevertheless, so he decides to sit with him and use the extra space behind him to make room for one leg, the other foot on the floor, and trap Adam in a tight and comforting side hug.  
“He doesn't eat just anyone…” Adam comments, after a moment.

Nigel knows where this is going and he really doesn't expect an actual human greeting by now, so he completes the sentence for him.

“Just the rude, right?”

“Uh huh.” Adam relaxes back against him, sighing sweetly. Nigel considers the equally disturbing and fascinating man reclining against him for a minute and bends his head close enough to bite.

“Now that I think about it... if I had to choose, I would eat your ears.”

He licks at the curve of Adam’s ear, nuzzling the soft curls of his hair out of the way. Adam shivers and presses closer. “No, Nigel, if you had to choose, you should go for the brain or muscles; that's where all the nutrients are. Ears are just cartilage and skin.” On the TV, Anthony Hopkins is wearing a human face as a mask and Nigel is amazed by how Adam can make something so horrific sound so practical.

Nigel hums and sucks on an earlobe, causing Adam to squirm fetchingly. “I wouldn’t be eating you for fucking nutrition, gorgeous.”

“But I am not rude. If someone should be eaten, it would be you for all the swearing.” Adam grins cheekily at him, and Nigel responds by mouthing his entire ear, flicking his tongue lightly against the sensitive canal.

With that, and even when he is sure Adam is being serious, Nigel decides to make his mission for the night to distract Adam from watching the end of the film. And he is going to be fucking swearing the whole time with his mouth full of damn wonderful Adam. 

\----------

The day they both receive their 6 month bloodwork paperwork in the mail, Adam gets a gleam in his eye that doesn’t leave. It’s now been two weeks since their breakfast discussion, and while Nigel had found open Google search pages that were going to land them on a list somewhere, Adam hadn’t brought it up again. The silence on the subject is finally broken over dinner, and Nigel finds himself both relieved that Adam is talking about it and worried that Adam is still talking about it.

“Did you know,” Adam begins, “That only one of the United States has outlawed cannibalism?”

“New York?” offers Nigel, without much hope.

Adam beams at him, his smile so disarming that Nigel is helpless but to smile back, regardless of the subject matter. “Idaho. And even there, if the situation is life-threatening, they would consider that a mitigating circumstance.”

Nigel ruminates on this. “Like that fucking Donner thing?”

Adam beams at him. “Like the Donner thing.”  
\--------  
As much as Adam has been thinking about it, and talking about it, the idea begins to sink into Nigel’s head like a new penny in a well, flashing at the bottom. In their bed that night, his mind is drawn to the idea when his eyes stutter to a stop on Adam’s beautifully rounded ass beneath his spread hands, the flexing of his narrow shoulders as he shoves himself enthusiastically back against Nigel’s hips, keening loud enough to wake the neighbors. And Nigel would never damage his darling, not for anything, but the idea of it sits shining, out of reach but lovely.  
\--------  
Nigel, surprisingly, is the first to succumb. Adam happens to slice his thumb while cutting up carrots for dinner, and Nigel watches the blood well up from the other side of the sink. And then he is on the same side as Adam, taking Adam’s hand and sucking against it, laving the blood off with his tongue. It’s a burst of deep red metal, a familiar tang of copper and iron that brings immediate images of brutality and echoes of pain and broken teeth. Adam sighs against him, slumping against his body with a little animal cry, and Nigel is kissing into him, licking the flavor of Adam’s own blood into his mouth. Adam scrabbles against him, shoving up against the counter to haul himself into Nigel’s arms and wrapping his thighs around Nigel’s hips, and _suddenly Adam is the only thing on the menu._

“Does blood count?” Nigel manages to ask, voice all rough against Adam’s pulse in his neck.

“Does blood count as what?”

“Fucking cannibalism, Adam,” and he could just bite here, just in that spot… “Does drinking blood count?”

“Some people prefer to c-call it vampirism, but I think it… oh God, N-Nigel... complies with the definition.” He stretches his neck a bit more and tries to continue, “It's also illegal in Ida…” But he is interrupted by the sound of one of the knives sliding out of the block.

They’ve talked about this, of course, when they first started dating. Nigel recalls the long erotic conversation with pleasure, how Adam had gotten deeply aroused at the idea (and then the reality) of Nigel dragging a knifepoint over his skin. Adam has safeworded out on him more than once during play and sex both, and he knows that Nigel responds instantly. 

He doesn’t safeword out now.

Adam can’t suppress a shiver, his neck now bared and open against Nigel’s sucking kisses. He feels the cold flat of the blade against the join of his shoulder and neck, and he presses back into it. Nigel’s drags his lips down Adam’s throat, and then presses his forehead to Adam’s collarbone with a soft sigh. The pressure of the knife vanishes and the folded steel rings as it goes back into the block.

“I fucking can’t,” Nigel murmurs. “I can’t hurt you. Not even for play.” Adam groans against the top of his head, Nigel’s soft silver blond hair against his mouth, and kisses him there.

“It’s okay, Nigel. It’s okay. I want you to cut me,” he repeats as his mouth finds Nigel’s ear, the bolt of his jaw, his hammering pulse. He’s still in Nigel’s arms, and Nigel carries him to the couch and sets him gently down. He watches Adam for a long moment, both of them pink-cheeked and panting, and then leans down to kiss Adam’s throat. 

“I’ll be right back, darling,” he promises, and then, with a last kiss, walks back towards the bedroom, hand adjusting the fat bulge at his crotch.

Adam lays on the couch on his back and studies the ceiling. It’s heavily textured and he often calms himself by finding patterns in the peaks and shadows. He can hear Nigel in the en suite bathroom digging into the cabinets, and soon Nigel comes back shirtless and beaming, with their little white first aid kit and his open pocket knife, which smells of alcohol and gleams in the dim illumination of the light over the stove. Nigel sets down the first aid kit on their little coffee table and grins adoringly at Adam’s open look of desire.

“Angel,” he whispers, and hands Adam the little knife with the care that acknowledges just how sharp he keeps it. Adam has seen him literally split a hair with this knife, and he takes it with the same care, reverent. Nigel turns his bare forearm up on Adam’s lap, and he would never do this, not for anyone but Adam. “Do you remember your safeword?”

Adam swallows, his eyes wide, and licks his lips. “Kepler.” 

“And mine is Bucharest. You use it any time you are feeling overwhelmed and want to stop, yeah? And I’ll do the same.” And Adam’s eyes go hazy and soft, like he does when he is feeling safe and protected and he nods. 

“Make a small cut, darling. You don’t have to press very hard with that knife.” Adam nods, and swallows, and presses the blade gently down on Nigel’s forearm, about two inches below the joint.

“Is this…” He pauses, swallows, and even in the dim light Nigel can see his eyes are blown wide. “Is this a good place, Nigel?” Nigel nods at him, soft, but doesn’t press upwards. He waits for Adam to make the cut, and listens to his shortened breath. Usually this kind of ragged breathing signifies an oncoming anxiety attack, but Nigel can see that’s not what’s happening here. Adam licks his lips, catches Nigel’s eyes to double check, and then focuses all of his considerable attention on the knife and the tan skin beneath it.

Nigel hears the cut before he feels it, in Adam’s sharp intake of breath right before he presses down. The sharp liquid pain lights Nigel’s system up with adrenalin. He holds perfectly still as deep red blood wells up around the edge of the knife, and doesn’t look away from it even when Adam turns to set the knife down on the coffee table. Adam’s hands clasp around Nigel’s forearm and squeeze, and blood pools and begins to drip slowly down the curve of Nigel’s arm. 

And then Adam leans down and _licks_. His tongue is hot against the sharp pain of the cut, and he pants against Nigel’s skin, rubs his cheek at what his tongue doesn’t catch. When he raises his eyes to Nigel there is only a thin ring of green left around the pupil, and he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand in a slow movement, staining his other cheek in the process.

Nigel’s heart kicks against his ribs at the exact same time his dick jumps in his pants. They don’t so much kiss as collide, Nigel lifting up his bleeding arm to smear against Adam’s throat. They lick hot into each other, and then Nigel drags his mouth over Adam’s jaw, sucking against his skin as he hooks his fingers in Adam’s shirt, dragging it up and then over his head. 

To Nigel’s surprise, the shirt hasn't yet reached the floor and Adam has already managed to flip them over, weighing Nigel down into the cushions. A bit of blood remains on his cheek, but somehow he still manages to look adorable while studying Nigel. He is lost in thought for a second, enough for Nigel to wonder if this is triggering something in him and anticipating the safeword. Just then, Adam moves down a bit over him, settles on his knees and smiles at him, all bright eyes and teeth. 

“During my research I read the thighs are one of the safest places to cut someone.”

And with that, Nigel’s pants are coming down in slow decided movements, one side at a time, dragging over his cock in a teasing slide. Adam is focused intently, bowing his head to lick at the uncovered skin of Nigel’s hips and the tops of his thighs. Nigel lifts his hips obligingly and Adam pulls his pants down to his ankles, lifting each foot carefully to free him. And then he grins wickedly, plunges forward and takes Nigel in his mouth all in one hot swallow.

Adam knows Nigel’s body better than his own, especially times like this, when Nigel’s cock is cradled in the curve of Adam’s tongue, his glans nudging the back of Adam’s throat. It feels so fucking good, he covers his eyes, smearing blood on his mouth and cheek in the process. Adam moans around him, and Nigel’s hips buck up just enough to have Adam press him back down again and pull off with a wet suck. Adam smiles against the jut of his hip, and kisses there. “I’m going to cut your thigh, Nigel.” Nigel swallows and nods, eyes still covered. He hears the slide of the knife casing over the glass tabletop. Adam kisses him again and then the edge of the blade is pressing against his thigh. He holds absolutely still as Adam gives him a chance to safeword out, but there is no fucking way in the universe that he is going to do that now. When Adam is satisfied, he presses cleanly down.

This cut hurts less than the one on his arm, and he moans softly as the brightness of it lances through his body. The knife taps back down onto the table, and then the click of a cap and squirt of lube, and Nigel can’t get his legs open any wider but he tries anyway. Adam’s hot mouth sinks down over the bleeding cut as the first slick finger breaches Nigel’s hole.

There is nothing in the world like this, Nigel thinks, and no one he would do this for but Adam. As Adam sucks the blood from his thigh and presses in with a second slender finger, Nigel arches and whimpers and breathes in the smell of sex and blood and their combined sweat. Adam lifts up, and kisses at the crease of Nigel’s thigh and hip. His voice rough, he murmurs, “Look at me, Nigel. Let me see you.”

Nigel uncovers his face. Adam is wide-eyed, his open mouth and cheeks stained crimson, his expression one of such total adoration that Nigel’s heart burns painfully in the cage of his ribs. He rolls his hips down against Adam’s fingers, grunts, “Another, darling, iubitule….” and Adam obliges him eagerly, licking at the wound on his thigh as he gently opens Nigel up. Nigel is coming fucking undone as Adam spreads his fingers, the stretch familiar and easy. “Enough, enough,” Nigel begs, and Adam beams at him, Nigel grinning helplessly back.

“Eager pup, aren’t you?” Adam teases him lovingly, and Nigel laughs to hear his words coming from Adam’s sweet mouth. He pulls Adam down into a long, wet kiss, licking the blood from his skin. His other hand carefully finds the bottle of lube and he flicks open the cap, squeezing it hard so lube squirts out the top and all over his fist. Adam rises up on his knees and Nigel drops the bottle on the floor, slicks his cock, tickling under the corona and up over the glans. Then rubs his hand through the still welling cut on his thigh, and then wipes the blood down Adam’s cock as well.

Adam’s face twists into the expression that he makes when he comes, and he keens a tiny, breathless moan. He turns his head and seeks out the knife, and then hands it carefully to Nigel. "Please, Nigel, both us us," and he holds out his forearm. Nigel takes the knife, swallowing his hesitance, and presses the bloody blade against Adam's pale skin. Adam holds perfectly still, watching him solemnly, and Nigel feels suddenly that this is more than just play. It feels like a ritual, a magic spell, and he trembles with an overwhelming wave of love for this beautiful man kneeling on his thighs. 

"I fucking love you, Adam," he whispers, and then slices downward into flesh. Adam breathes outward sharply, but stays frozen as Nigel sets the knife back down on the table. Blood makes a dark runnel down his forearm, following the thread of his vein. Nigel takes his arm gently and pulls him forward until he can kiss at the soft inside of his wrist. Blood wets his top lip, and he opens his mouth to suck, and then rubs his face across it, staining his stubbled cheek. Adam's eyes go impossibly wider, and he leans in with a rough whimper to press a kiss into Nigel's jaw, his mouth. With a shiver, he rights himself, gripping Nigel’s hips and barely pausing to line himself up before he is sinking into Nigel’s body, both of them groaning in tandem. Nigel loves this moment almost more than any other, when Adam’s body is straining with both pushing forward and holding back. He arches his back, tipping his head up to the ceiling, and gives himself over to the blissful fullness of Adam inside him.

As Adam draws back and shoves forward with a satisfied grunt, he knows immediately he’s not going to last-- not with the taste of Adam's blood in his mouth after everything else. Instead, he plants his feet on the couch and tilts his hips at a sharp angle, and begins pushing upward as Adam thrusts down, holding Adam under his ribs as Adam holds his hips. Adam begins to cry out with each thrust, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. His abs flex tightly under Nigel’s hands, and he pants open-mouthed, his entire body screwed up like a clockspring. 

There is nothing as good as this, Nigel thinks… nothing as beautiful as his angel shaking apart atop him as he shakes apart below. He tugs Adam's wrist back to his mouth and licks at the coppery warmth now drying sticky on his wrist. Adam's eyes fly open, and he watching now, his mouth red and wet, and it's cresting inside him-- inside them both, relentless and encompassing. Nigel stops breathing as his body tightens to breaking and snaps and his orgasm takes him, his cock spurting untouched all over Adam’s belly and his own. Adam arches and drives into him and screams something that might be Nigel’s name as he comes, his cock twitching inside Nigel’s body.

Adam sinks slowly on top of him, nestling his head in the crook of Nigel's shoulder, sweaty and sated, his hips still twitching with pleasure. Nigel kisses the top of his head, and draws up his wrist, kissing him again, licking the salt and copper from his skin. Adam moans soft and settles against him, his cock slipping wetly out of Nigel and dripping come on the couch, and neither of them in a hurry to get up. Nigel sighs with satisfied pleasure. “I love the thought that my blood is inside you, stea mică, and that yours is in me.”

Adam smiles sleepily at him.

The moment is broken when Nigel’s stomach makes a long drawn-out growling sound from where he is settled under Adam. Adam grins, and then buries his nose in Nigel’s chest fur and giggles into his skin. “Fuck it,” Nigel breathes. “Let’s order pizza.”

Adam gazes up at him, still smiling, and then licks once more at the drying blood on his cheek. “Maybe we better shower first.”


End file.
